


Reprieve

by jjscript



Category: Lie to Me (TV)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Lie to Me, Love, Love Confessions, Office Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 23:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15593013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjscript/pseuds/jjscript
Summary: Cal and Gillian have a fight. Whilst apologizing he says something that changes their relationship forever. (Not based on any particular episode)





	Reprieve

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post ever. Please be nice to me. I wanna post more but I want to see how this goes first.  
> Luv,  
> Jj Script

Cal often did things he couldn’t explain, this was especially true when it came to Gillian Foster. Whether it was in an effort to annoy her into giving him a smile or throwing himself between her and a bomb blast. Their relationship had grown to become one he couldn't live without. She meant more to him than a business partner ever should. She was his only friend. She acted like a second mother to his daughter and often acted as his only bridge into Emily’s teenage mind. His ex-wife credited his devotion to his and Gillian’s friendship to the end of their marriage. But Cal couldn't just let Gillian’s scumbag of a husband keep hurting her. After losing her daughter he wasn't going to let her be alone. He has spent more hours than he cared to admit studying her. Her eyes. Her body.

Having spent his entire adult life learning to read micro-expressions, he was an expert, however, Gillian was most definitely his blind spot. Her expressions had the same results on him that his daughter did, they evoked emotion in him. Not to mention the things the sight of her body did to him. The gentle curve of her hips that are constantly on display in the dresses she wears. His physical reactions were something he had been spending their entire partnership learning to control but today he had a moment of weakness he couldn’t control. And now he would no longer have too.

 

He had been sitting in his office, watching her on the security cameras he had installed on the compound in case of his absence. It was late. She was sitting in her office, feet up on her couch, nursing a glass of what he could safely assume was scotch. And he would never admit that he had based more than a few theories on her. The thought and sight of her almost haunted him. Her ample curves clearly outlined in her dress, with every breath her breast peeked through the v- neck, her shapely legs looked even more enticing on the table for some odd reason, Her head thrown back, lips parted. 

They had had a fight, about his ex-wife of all people. He knew that he should have consulted her before taking the case but Zoe was still a kink in his armor. He saw the discomfort and sometimes jealousy in Gilligan's eyes when Zoe came round but today was different. A blind man could see that she was putting some extra effort into her attempts to make Gillian uncomfortable. She was openly flirting and making snide comments whenever she was within ear shot

Gillian being Gillian did not cause a scene but Cal could see. The day ended with both of them screaming at each other. She was hurt, Cal could tell. She’d stormed off to her office and he’s been watching her since then. He felt like shit. He should have said something to Zoe. Emily was probably mad at him too, she no doubt saw what happened today. She also had a soft spot of Gillian. He knew he needed to apologize but she looked so at peace. An expression he has rarely seen since the divorce. He knew she did not want to see him so he decided not to go to her office, at least not right now. He studied her…. Until he got an idea.

Gillian looks a sip of her drink and sighed. She hated fighting with Cal but he had allowed Zoe to come into their offices and insult her without ever saying a word in her defense. She was hurt and embarrassed. Gillian also knew that it was unlikely that Cal would apologize anytime soon but she had no desire to go home. Maybe she would hang around for a while longer and then make her way to her sad empty house, she was sure she could get some paperwork done as soon as she finished her glass.

Just she finished her thoughts Gillian heard the phone from her office ringing. ‘Who could be calling her at this ungodly hour?’ Though she was skeptical, something inside her told her she should pick up, ‘Hello?’

‘Gillian, Please don’t hang up…’ Cal’ British accent drifted through the other end of the line.  
Letting out an exasperated sigh, Gillian sank even further back into her chair and closed her eyes. She could hear the silent plea in his voice. ‘What do you want, Cal? ’Gillian replied, her voice sounding less firm than she wanted it too. ‘Hear me out. I know you’re mad at me and you have every right to be. The way Zoe treated you today was unacceptable and I should have said something. We both know I’m not very good when it comes to Zoe, I need to work on that and I know you’re hurt but I hope you know how much I really do care about you. There is no way the Lightman Group would survive if I ever lost you… no way I’d survive’ 

‘Cal-’Gillian tried to interrupt but Cal cut her off. ‘No, Gillian! Let me finish. I know what you are gonna say, “We shouldn’t cross the line.” Bullocks! There is no line I wouldn’t cross for you. Nothing I wouldn’t do for you. You keep this place running. You guide me daughter with your spectacular advice. You are the greatest person I’ve ever met. I can’t believe you put up with me most times, I mean god knows I don't pay you that well. I know Alex hurt you but I love you. I have from the moment I walked into your office in the Pentagon. You have been the best part of me since then. I love you, Gillian…’ 

Cal hadn’t even noticed that he had closed his eyes. Possibly his minds way of shielding him from trying to read Gillian’s expressions. A way to protect him from her rejection. However, when he directed his gaze to the monitor in front of him Gillian was gone, the phone hanging off the hook. His stomach fell, he put his head in his hands. He had poured his heart out to her and she ran. He knew this would happen. He knew she was too good for him. He should have listened to her. He should never have crossed the line. Now he may have lost her forever. 

But just as hope withers a reprieve is granted...

Cal heard clicking….  
Fast clicking…  
High heels clicking...  
Approaching….

 

Cal’s head shot up. Could it really be? Could she really be? Cal’s questions were soon answered. As her shadow approached, he made his way around the desk. Then it happened. Gillian appeared in the doorway. They both stopped for a moment. Knowing that what happened next would forever change their partnership. Cal decided it best to let Gillian take the first step. He had spilled his guts, now it was her turn. She didn’t try to hide her emotions from him, he could read her clear as day. Fear. Relief. Uncertainty. Faith. Confusion and something he desperately wanted to believe in but he knew all too well he could be misreading. God!, this was the most important read of his life and he still wasn’t sure.

Gillian took her first step forward. Then another. And Another. She looked him dead in the eyes. She knew he would try to read her. In all honesty, Gillian didn’t know how she was feeling herself but she knew exactly what she was doing. Her steps halted when she and Cal were face to face. With deliberate care, she removed her shoes so that they stood eye to eye. Another half step forward. Bodies barely touching. Breathing deep and steady. Cal was still searching.

‘Have you found what you're looking for?’, Gillian asked as a flash of a smile graced her face.  
‘I’m not exactly sure, love. Not even sure what I’m searching for’, Cal answered honestly. ‘For a man who is the world’s expert on microexpressions, you really are blind.’, Gillian replied with an affectionate smile. 

Cal felt Gillian’s delicate hands run over his torso. Then across his chest. He was sure she could feel the shudder of his breath as she touched him. Her hands continued their journey upward until they contently held his face. ‘Please, Gillian. I need you to say it.’, Cal almost whispered. ‘Not yet.’, she said quietly. Gillian’s hands traveled downward now, tentatively squeezing his biceps. Cal managed to once again to prie open his heavily hooded eyes. It took no effort to see the desired swimming in her eyes. As if his cock needed any more of a reason to rise, Gillian placed his hands on her hips. 

He couldn’t believe that Gillian, his Gillian, was being so bold. How he could deny her when she whispered in his ear, ‘Hold me closer.’ His hands snaked around her and pulled her body into his. He was sure that he was sure she could feel his erection pressing against her abdomen, her gasp proved his thoughts correct. Gillian brought her head so close that her lips ghosted the shell of his ear finally telling him the words he longed to hear. ‘I love you, Cal. I’ve known that for some time now. Sometime I can't stand how much I love you. You always put yourself in harm's way for no reason and it scares me to death that one day your luck will run out and I would lose you forever. I don't know how I was able to hide it. I can't tell you how hard it was to watch Zoe throw herself all over you. I hate to admit it but I get jealous because I want to be the only one who gets to touch you like this. I was too scared to admit but I really do love you.’

Because he couldn’t resist, Cal read her once again. All he saw was truth and love, I love you, Gillian.’

Having broken through the last barrier between them, there was no going back now. Too much has been said. Now it was time to seal the deal. Gillian wrapped her arms around Cal’s neck lovingly. Cal placed one hand on the nape of Gillian's graceful neck, gently bringing her toward him. She nuzzled her face into his rough palm. Slowly inching closer, Cal and Gillian ventured into the unknown together, lips locked in a tender, passionate kiss. As they leaned into the soul binding kiss, they lost themselves. Slowly. Tentative hands explored. As breaths heaved and sounds of satisfaction seeped out from within, the newly found love that Cal and Gillian reached a fever pitch. Cal threaded his hands through her soft brown hair as she dug her nails into his shoulders.  
It suddenly felt as though the weight of gravity itself had increased. A sudden rush of lust overtook the tender moment in favor of something both Cal and Gillian were carving….. Each other. Gillian’s hands hurriedly removed Cal’s jacket and made quick work of his shirt, tossing it aside. She raked her nails down his chest, making sure to graze his nipples in the process. A primal groan emerged from deep in his throat. Cal followed suit and yanked at Gillian’s zipper, peeling the suddenly offensive garment off. With a little help, Cal rid Gillian of dress and left her standing there in the most delectable set of lingerie he’d ever seen. 

The low cut lace push up bra gave Cal the most enticing view of Gillian’s beautiful, heavy breasts, which threatened to spill out with each of her staggered breaths. Cal allowed his eyes to travel lower. Her sumptuous curves and flat stomach made hips look even sexier with the matching skimpy, lace panties perfectly placed on them. Gillian’s shapely thighs were accentuated by the thigh high stockings with matching lace tops. Cal doesn't think he’s ever been so aroused in his life. With a half-naked Gillian Foster standing before him like a gift from the sex gods, looking at him through hooded sex eyes, he wasn't sure he would survive. But one thing was for sure if he was going to die of arousal he had more than a few ideas of how he would like to go and he didn't intend to waste any time. With an animalistic grunt, Cal took Gillian by the waist and hoisted her up on his desk which he hurriedly cleared with one hand. Cal spread her legs apart so that he could stand flush in between them. Gillian hastily removed his belt and pushed his pants down but Cal took her hands in his. He placed one hand over his heart and the other on his rock hard bulge,’Gill, I want you. I need you.’ 

‘I’m all yours, Cal.’

Cal seized her lips again. This kiss was greedy, both scrambling to get as much pleasure as they could. Gillian could feel herself moisten under his skillful touch. Cal tweaked his nipples and molded her breasts through her bra, which was becoming more and more uncomfortable was the mounds of soft flesh swelled with desire. Her nipples peeled into painful points. The knot in her stomach tightened as Cal gripped her hips. Gillian whimpered and squirmed as pleasure started to consume her. She pushed her hips forwards, spread her legs even wider and then wrapped them around Cal’s waist. She was desperate to have him ever closer. When she could feel their most intimate parts flush against each other.

Gillian was sure he could feel her soaking through her barling-there panties. She gave his cock a generous squeeze, appreciating the weight and size of what she now had in her control and at her disposal. Finally breaking the kiss, Cal threw his head back. Gillian attacked his neck, biting and nibbling and sucking. The brush of his beard was rough against her lips but she could care less, Cal Lightman, her Cal, was like putty in her hands, rendered speechless by her and she loved it. However, Cal had other plans in mind. He deftly unhooked her bra which conveniently hooked in the front. Gillian’s heavy breasts perfectly minted with pink hard nipples.  
Cal wrapped a hand around her throat and used the other to cup her wet sex. Gillian moaned loudly, her inner submissive nature coming to the forefront. Applying pressure Cal began to rub Gillian’s pussy, making sure to press down on her clit, Gillian bit her lip and arched into his touch,’Please, Cal……….Fuck!’ ‘We’ll fuck in a minute, Love. But I need to taste you.’, Cal whispered in reply. In an act of complete submission, Gillian laid herself flat across the desk.  
Cal took to his knees. With a little assist, he removed the damp lace from her smooth wet cunt. 

He took a tentative lick. Gillian’s body jerked. Taking that as his permission, he ravaged her. He devoured her delicious pussy. He briefly held the concern that his beard would make her uncomfortable but if her hands pulling his head impossibly further into her was any indication, he was sure she loved it. Cal stuck his tongue deep into her willing cunt, played with her swollen clit. Gillian writhed on the desk, squeezed her tits and gripped his hair to continue her exquisite torture. Her legs instinctually looked around his head, she simply couldn't get enough. Gillian could feel her climax building. Cal could feel her clit quivering, she was close. Cal was nothing if not through and it would be remiss to leave her with anything less than an exquisite experience.

Intent on leaving his mark, Cal delved two fingers into her. Though she was soaked, she was still extremely tight. He had to use his other hand to hold her hips to the table. A slew of curses flowed from her soft lips and she begged Cal to fulfill her deepest desires. Beginning the process to grant her absolution from the flames of desire that had engulfed her fully. Gillian didn't want to waste her breath begging god for her release because she knew all too well that Cal, at this moment, had more power of her than any god could but out of pure desperation she did anyway,’ Please….Cal! I can't take it! I need it. Please make me cum! I’m begging you!’ Her voice weak in conviction but strong in lust, emulating the exact emotions that wafted over her entire being. Gillian felt Cal crook his fingers upward and pushed deeper until she screamed out in ecstasy.

Within moments of Cal’s skilled hands finding her spot, Gillian cummed. She creamed on his fingers and her body thrashed. Cal watched the sight before him with reverence. He could feel her walls tighten around his digits, his cock so hard he was amazed it hadn’t exploded. He needed to be inside her. He rid himself of his briefs as Gillian began to gather her wits. He rubbed the head of his cock along her slick folds, coating it with ease. Gillian whimpered something incoherent as he slapped her clit with his dick. Cal positioned them perfectly. He slung one of Gillian’s limp legs over his shoulder with no protest, he used his other hand to position his bulb-like cock head. He pushed inside her with one slow stroke. Though she was extremely tight, Gillian fit his entire shaft. Cal watched intently as her tight, wet, pink cunt greedily stretched to accommodate his eleven inches, girthy cook. 

If Gillian arched her back anymore Cal was sure she would float. Her beautiful breast offered to the heavens and she was filled to the absolute maximum. They paused so that she could get accustomed but when Gillian pushed her hips into his, they began a slow, passionate rhythm. Sounds of pleasure once again filled the room, both parties once again voicing their desire. However, that didn’t last long as wanton urgency overtook. Cal pummeled Gillian’s willing pussy, loving the way it clenched and squelched for him. He wrapped her legs rounds him and took her up in his arms. He brought her to the nearest wall. Gillian met every single thrust with equal fervor. Scratching her nails along his back, she arched her own and offered her breasts to him, an offering he greedily accepted. He suckled her breasts like they were precious objects. Gillian’s already sensitive core tightened in preparation for another climax. Cal felt her walls tell him what he already saw in her eyes, his own climax within arms reach.

‘Wait for me, Foster. Cum with me, Love!’ he managed to force out. Gill’s only reply was a sequence of enthusiastic nods in the affirmative. They maneuvered over to the couch a few steps away. Gillian gave Cal the ride of his life, he met her thrusts with one of his as he held her close. Her breasts pressed against his chest created and erotic friction of her nipples against his. Cal gripped her hips and brought Gillian down even harder on his battering ram of a dick. Their faces were so close that he was sure he felt the vibration of every sexy little noise that emanated from her well-kissed lips. Their eyes never left each other. The intensity of emotion making it impossible to stop. ‘I love you’, they both whispered. Then the rapture came.

Both Cal and Gillian calling each other's names. They held each other close and they became one, convulsing in unison. Cal emptied himself completely within Gillian’s womb as she milked him of every drop as they both came down from the heavens. Gillian, with great effort, loosened her hold on Cal. She sat up only enough to see is sated and satisfied face. She kissed his lips in an effort to rouse his mind out of the abyss. She had not expected him to change their positions and have her on her back again. His cock stirred to life within her, I love you, Gillian.’ ‘I love you too, Cal but I fear if we keep this up I may never walk again.’, Gillian offered, only half joking. Cal kissed her as he began to slowly stroke her. ‘ Gillian, I fully intend to make love to you all night long. Maybe even the rest of your life if you let me. Do you think you can handle that, Love?’ Cal asked with a hint of arrogance. It wasn’t fair. He knew she was incapable of reasonable thought when they were so intimately connected. ‘Tell me, Foster, how many times do you think I can make you cum your brains out before morning? Four? Five? How much loving can this amazing body of your handle? Maybe I should take you home, just so that we could piss off the neighbors? I’ll make you scream all night. ’ 

Gillian let out a little shriek at the idea of her and Cal making love all night. She knew he could feel her walls clench at the thought. Her common sense was shrouded in lust and love and all that comes with being in love with Cal Lightman. Neither of them knew how this would end but she knew where to start. 

‘Take me home, Cal.’

 

`fin`

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you Callian Fans enjoyed


End file.
